


12 Days of Ficmas | Day 11 | Danny x Arin/Hanukkah

by ThoughtsThatAreWeird



Series: 12 days of Ficmas [11]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Ficmas, Hanukkah, Jewish Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsThatAreWeird/pseuds/ThoughtsThatAreWeird
Summary: Dan is going to teach Arin in the ways of the JewsI decided to start a 12 days of Christmas thing. My friend has a list of 12 different fandoms/ships and 12 different prompts. I have no idea what they are or what they chose as fandoms but  i have to go with it. There may also be bonus days but they haven't told me if there is. Day 11's prompts where Danny x Arin doing Hanukkah. How you think i did?If I got information here wrong i am sorry. I don't know this very well, I am sorry.





	12 Days of Ficmas | Day 11 | Danny x Arin/Hanukkah

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta yet.

Danny invited Arin over to show him what Hanukkah was because he had asked so many questions it was easier to show him other than describing everything. He decided that Chanukah would be better form him to observe, being the last day.  
Dan had prepared a traditional meal for Hanukkah to make sure Arin got the whole experience. So, he made latkes! By made I mean almost burned but didn’t, so they were edible, but not the best quality. He had also gotten his personal favourite applesauce. He could have gotten sour cream, but let’s be honest, that is almost like a baked potato with sour cream. And he also got jelly-filled sufganya.  
Dan wanted it as authentic as he remembered it growing up with. He had gotten small hard candies that you see around to play dreidel with as the currency. He remembered that children were rewarded for being good all year and studied the Torah, but Arin wasn’t a child. Like he was Dan’s baby but that didn't really count, so he decided to do chocolate coins for that.   
Dan minorly celebrated Hanukkah himself, like lighting a candle a night and then saying a prayer but that was about it. He decorated minorly also, menorah in window and sprinkle of blue and silver here and there. It was a subtle Jew.  
Don’t worry, Dan did tell Arin what all these things are but him remembering was another thing.  
When Arin walked in He was actually impressed. Dan’s apartment actually looked like he cleaned it and actually was excited about it. Arin was excited also but he didn’t know exactly what to expect. Dan did try and describe it all to him but well, he semi forgot most all of it, he forgot all of it. He was always doing something else whenever Dan would describe it. He did try and understand but it is hard to multitask.  
“Okay, “Arin said. “Of all i have heard of Hanukkah people got gifts. Why did you tell me to bring nothing?”  
“I wanted you to have the most authentic Hanukkah i could.” Dan said and smile. “Would you like to get started or wanna get to just hang for a little?”  
“I did come over here for a reason, right?” Arin said.   
Dan shrugged. “Okay, then.” they walked over to the menorah and they did the ceremonial lighting the last candle and then saying a prayer. When they when to eat it was entertaining how Arin reacted to it.  
“Here, have some latkes.” Dan said and placed one on Arin’s plate.  
“This is a hash brown, Dan.” Arin said looking down at it.  
“Well, it is called a latke for Hanukkah.” Dan said and placed the apple sauce on the table. He sat down and proceeded to take a spoon and spread some apple sauce over his latkes.  
“What the hell?” Arin said clearly confused.  
“It is traditional to put applesauce on top of latkes.” Dan clariyed. “Try it. It is surprisingly good.”   
Arin did and Dan was right, it was, somehow. It was an interesting flavor but it may have been the mixture of having a sweet and savory food together. Then they ate the sufganya which Arin proceeded to call doughnuts.  
When they finished, Dan taught Arin how to dreidel, which Arin compared to gambling with dice. And since it was like gambling Arin loved it. And thus they played it for hours.  
At eleven o’clock Arin realized the time and figured he should head home. So, Dan gave him the chocolate coins, and they parted for the day.


End file.
